


I'll Still Take You Home

by Aetherqueer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Giant/Tiny, M/M, Macro/Micro, human!detective!connor, nonsexual vore, safe vore, tiny!android!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherqueer/pseuds/Aetherqueer
Summary: Title is from the Arctic Monkeys song "Still Take You Home"Original I know(P.S, I'm fucking garbage for Connor/Gavin. And this took far too long)





	I'll Still Take You Home

[Mission Successful]

Gavin identified this as a good feeling, a lingering dose of positive reinforcement protocol to encourage him to accomplish tasks. Gavin smiled, only while out of sight, huddled into the detective's pocket, as the high presumably artificial happiness wore off slowly. He returned to his customary, neutral facial expression once he was pulled out in Connor's home and placed on a surface

By this point he had scanned the detective, learning his first name himself. But it would've been nice to learn that...more like a human would, through conversation. However, he'd concluded Connor wasn't that adept of a conversationalist, either.

"Hey, so, I'm not I'm not staying at the police department?" He inquired, curious about why Connor would bring him home. Perhaps Gavin should've been worried about being destroyed, beaten, or deactivated, but his programming dictated he shouldn't feel emotion on this; CyberLife would handle repairs or memory transfers. "Why am I here? I thought you didn't like working with androids?."

Connor elicited a soft sigh, shifting his gaze to look at the tiny "I'm not going to leave you at the department, god knows what you'd do if left alone for the night." he stated flatly "You'd probably end up hurting yourself, or something." He mumbled to the tiny android, a somewhat irked scowl painted on his facial features 

Gavin processed this, LED turning yellow rapidly, before speaking "If I'm damaged or destroyed CyberLife will upload my memory into a new GV200 and replace this one, you have no reason to worry." He stated "But I appreciate the gesture." Gavin gave an imperfect smile "And I'm happy to have additional time with you," He decided, genuinely interested in adapting to his partner's personality, despite Amanda's disinterested attitude at the suggestion earlier. At least it didn't seem like Connor's intentions were to harm the tiny android "Is there anything you were planning to do with me?"

Connor nodded in acknowledgement, shooting the android a soft smile in return, "Hey, Gavin, is there any chance you can scan through human tissue?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side inquisitively, almost like that of an attentive dog, something predatory coming to light in the back of his mind as he spoke. The thought nagging at him the more he attempted to suppress it.

Gavin blinked at the detective, LED flickering yellow as he processed the human's question. What could this line of questioning possibly lead to? "My scanning technology penetrates human tissue, yes, and I can construct a visualization on scan results but my actual vision does not. Why ask?"

"I dunno." He stated flatly, again. "Just curious" as he replied to the android, the predatory, nagging voice rose to the surface of his mind yet again, He laid his chin on his hands as his eyes flicked every where but the tiny android.

"You could do it" the voice in his head insisted "You could swallow him whole,nobody would ever know"

He shook his head and continued to ignore it, huffing.

Gavin took a minute, LED processing, flickering red at intervals. It was programmed to handle any social situation, so it was made to believe, but this conversation made the tiny droid unsure.  
[^Software Instability ^]  
“No, I don't believe that. You're avoiding eye contact, is it something involving me?” There must have been some motivation for its new partner to bring the android here, it just seemed uncharacteristic for the anti-android detective to be so concerned about one GV200’s safety.

"It's none of your business, Gavin." The detective replied, something cold and harsh entering his voice as he spoke, his tone no longer containing it's usual gentleness. He cringed inwardly when he looked back at the android and a low growl emanated from his abdomen; as if his stomach was eager to have the android within it. 

"Fuck."

Their eyes met, to the small android, Connor's big brown puppy-like eyes swirled like chocolate, with a restrained look of an unknown desire behind them. The sight saved without Gavin noticing, tagged as 'beautiful’. Its face mimicked a realistic reddish blush, "What the hell, am I defective?" Half a second later, Connor's stomach growled with need. Not a coincidence?

[^Software Instability ^]

“You haven't eaten since breakfast, Detective,” Hank was quick to remind him in response. “Maybe you should —” Its artificial mind connected the evidence presented in the past minutes. Oh. Gavin's tiny facsimile heart quickened in pace at the conclusion. It wanted to think it was wrong about this, but the chances were almost certain.

He took a step back. If it were possible, his whole body would be shaking. “Con — Detective, this isn't conducive to our mission,” He asserted, “And you can’t digest me, I won't sate your hunger, you've got to have something in your kitchen to eat!” As its thoughts processed, though, Hank realized that was inconsequential. Connor wanted it — wanted him.

[Software Instability^^^]

“I… doubt I could do much to stop you. I can't defy my programming in order to harm you. Protocol suggests I run and avoid this, but...” He wouldn't admit that after this processing session, his focus might have fallen from the mission.

[Software Instability^]

Connor wrapped his digits around the tiny android carefully, bringing the smaller of the two to his face, opening his maw beneath the poor tiny, shooting Gavin an apologetic look as he lowered him onto his tongue, saliva pooling in his mouth as he quickened his pace, feeling the android's legs poke at the back of his throat.

"Trust me."

He wanted to say as he used his tongue to pull Gavin deeper into his mouth, his jaws slowly begin to close around the tiny.

.

"It's going to be okay."

But he couldn't speak, so he settled for pushing Gavin on with his tongue, trying to keep the smaller individual's limbs away from his teeth as best as he could.

The little android could only wriggle slightly in Connor's grasp, Gavin's interface spammed with software instability errors, his thirium pump dangerously fast, his miniature processors nearly overloaded handling the emotional response. This must be what it's like to go deviant — was he? failing his mission as the tiny deviant hunter this quickly? "C-Connor, fuck,” He groaned, trying to hold onto the human's tongue as the muscle moved around him, coating him in the detective's saliva. Opening his mouth like that let a mouthful of the liquid in.

Analyzing…

“Fuck, shit,” He cursed, it wasn't like this at all with evidence at the crime scene, there was something intimate about this information, he realized as he stared at the chemical composition. Mostly water, with some residual from his breakfast, and the rest of it making the saliva unique to Connor, his human—his instability kept rising as he was pulled further in, legs slipping into his throat. “S-swallow me already, ya phckin' giant bastard,” He demanded, starting to rely less on his robotic programmed speech.

Connor's mouth snapped shut behind the smaller man and he jerked his head back, knowing he had to be quick if he had wanted to get this over and done with—before he lost his nerve.

Pushing Gavin to the back of his throat, he took a deep breath and swallowed hard, tracing the smaller's form down his throats with a careful finger .

Slickly coated in Connor's saliva, Gavin slid easily into the detective's tight gullet, light vanishing from above as the muscles squishing into the GV200 pushed him further along the human's slimy throat. His LED circling and alternating, processing this entirely unorthodox experience as he cursed under his breath

"Shit, damn it, why do this to me? I'm not phckin' built for this." Gavin hissed once he was released into the detective's damp, cavernous stomach. Said organ gurgling with satisfaction, the android cringed inwardly at the noise, the walls around him moved as if grasping greedily at the indigestible police android

Connor placed a hand on his stomach after he had felt the android slide into his gut, tracing the smaller's shape carefully, before removing it to stretch out, Gavin, however was squished against the walls surrounding him in the process. The android let out a groan, attempting to push the walls away in annoyance.

The detective could feel the android's peril and settled down, poking at the smaller man almost curiously "Are you alright in there, Gavin?" he inquired, rubbing gently at the tiny android, Gavin rolled his eyes "Oh, I'm just fucking peachy, detective. Just peachy." he intoned irately, crossing his arms as he spoke.

Connor swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth, frowning at the android's aggressive tone "I'm sorry, Gav." Gavin rolled his eyes and huffed, practically hearing the puppy dog eyes the detective was probably giving him currently "Right, whatever. I'm not...digesting—It's...alright" he murmured to the detective, reclining back into the walls around him. He wasn't upset with the detective—not really, he just was displeased with Connor's life choices that lead up to this. Connor let out a relieved sigh, a soft smile spreading across his face when he felt the android relax within his gut, a sense of peacefulness falling over the two beings.


End file.
